


Fashion Forward

by AndeliaMaddock



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, F/F, Kissing, Oral Sex, Playing, Teasing, Tickling, clothes modeling, sucking, vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndeliaMaddock/pseuds/AndeliaMaddock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandy comes for a visit to her favorite lady, to get her clothes hemmed. But that's not the only work she'd like Emily to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashion Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Could you pretty please write a Sandy/Emily fic where Sandy is modelling for Emily and there's lots of flirting and giggling that eventually leads to sex? TYSM for all the awesome stories you guys put out; you mods rule <33

“How do I look, Darling?” Sandy twirled in the chocolate and cream colored flare dress, and posed, body tilted forward a little, and hands pressed to her cheeks.

“If I were Haley, I wouldn't be able to stop taking your picture.”

“Awww!”

“But I'm not. Come here, before you spin those pins right out!” She giggled and motioned for Sandy to come closer.

“I wouldn't mind a little pin prick, if it meant you'd sew me right up.”

Emily laughed louder, and shook her head. “I wouldn't even need to! That's ridiculous.”

Sandy stood before Emily, hands on hips. “I suppose so. Still, I wouldn't mind you tending to me. I get so stressed, all day every day in that desert. It's so hot, and I get soaked with sweat.” She tugged at the tight collar. 

Emily stared up at Sandy from her position on the floor, crouched and measuring. “Oh, is that right?”

“Oh, yes.” She sighed and fanned herself. “I get hot just thinking about it. And no one ever comes to visit me, so I'm all by my lonesome, day in and day out. I have to think about everything to get my mind off of the nothing.”

“What sorts of things do you think about?”

“Oh, a bit this and that. What goes on in the Skull Caverns. Who Mr. Qi really is. How that farmer of yours is doing. You.”

“M-me?”

“Oh, yes. I think about you, my dear, sweet, friend, quite often.”

Emily offered a slow spreading grin, and sat up a bit straighter. “What do you think about me?”

“Well, you can tell one thing I thought about.” She shifted her hips a bit, and the fabric swished in the most pleasing way around her calves. “I wanted to put on clothes for you.”

“Good.”

“And take them off, too.”

“W-well, you could do that now. I see how this fits you. We could have you try on some of the others.”

Sandy reached back midway through Emily's explanation. The zipper tugged, and audibly rolled down along her back. She grinned down at the other and shifted her hips, so the dress slipped down, and caught at wide hips. She wriggled, and the poofy dress fell past her body, and pooled at her ankles. She stepped forward, until her pelvis was just before Emily's face. Then she turned about, and danced away to the soft piano music Emily played in the background.

Emily giggled a little and gathered up the clothing. “Putting on a show?”

“It's a fashion show, isn't it? What's the fun if you don't let yourself unwind?” She beamed over her shoulder at Emily, and winked. Then a little shake of her hips, and she leaned down to feel up her smooth legs. 

“You're right.” She returned the smile, and her eyes crinkled. “You're so cute. Go pick another dress, and I'll work on getting it to fit perfectly.”

Sandy picked up her red one, and shook it in the air in front of her. “How's this one? Ohh, but I can't put it on without makeup.”

“Makeup?”

“Yes! I didn't bring any. Do you have some I could borrow, Darling?”

“Umm, just eyeliner.”

“Hmmm. Do you think Haley might let me borrow some of her lipstick?” Sandy crouched down and regarded Emily from a few feet away. She bundled the dress up in front of her belly, and lifted her bra up a bit.

Emily's face blushed a nice light pink, to complement the deep blue hair around it. “I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Let me go ask.” Up she went, and towards the door, until quick steps took her out of the room entirely.

Sandy strut over to a chair, and posed with legs up over one arm, and body draped over the other. By the time the blue haired babe walked in, Sandy was fully relaxed in the pose, her eyes on Emily, and her mouth tugged into a little smile.

Emily held a tube of red lipstick. Emily dropped a tube of red lipstick. “O-oh, silly me. I'll just. She doesn't need to know about that. Haha!” She reached for it, and glanced up from her crouched position. “Taking a break?”

“Oh, yes.” She flipped her legs off over the arm rest and leaned forward, so her bra pushed up her breasts and pressed them closer together. “I've been trying on clothes for a while, but why don't we do something more... fun?”

Emily giggled, though it came out a bit sharp and tapered to a buzz. “Fun? Isn't this fun?”

“Oh, very, very!” She strode over. Then, she crouched before Emily, and put hands on her friend's shoulders. “But I have more fun thoughts.”

Emily squirmed, and slowly began to rise with hands on her shoulders. She stepped closer. “Is that right?”

“Yes, something that involves, oh, a little more contact.”

Emily reached and looped her hands over Sandy's shoulders.

Closer, closer.

Emily twisted her hands down, and began to tickle Sandy's armpits. “Like that?”

Sandy fell back, laughing and shaking her head, “Oh!” 

Down Emily went, ticking at that exposed belly, and positioning herself over Sandy. “I still remember all your most ticklish spots.”

“You wouldn't dare!” She covered her neck, and lay back, spread out under Emily. Her pink bra pressed up a bit, over clearly hard nipples. 

Emily wriggled her fingers up Sandy's belly, along her sides, and towards her neck. “I don't think you can stop me!” She sang out.

Sandy lunged hands up, and tickled under Emily's arms. “Two can play!”

“Oh no!” Emily toppled over to the side, trying to protect her tickled spots.

Sandy rolled over onto her, and pressed a kiss to her neck. 

Emily's arms relaxed.

Sandy cackled, and began to tickle her victim anew. 

Emily giggled, and her belly rumbled enough to shake Sandy around a bit. “Oh, you cheated!” Arms reached up, and played at Sandy's neck.

“You're cheating!” Sandy couldn't stop laughing, and she couldn't very well protect her neck from the touches.

“T-truce?” Emily had a non-stop grin, punctuated by almost pained giggles.

“Truce!” Sandy stilled her fingers, and panted over Emily. But, to her sweet relief, the tickles stopped, and moved lower, into gentle back rubs between her pink straps. “I could get used to this.”

“Being tickled?” Fingers teased their way back up towards Sandy's neck.

“No! The... the closeness. It's been so long since we've even seen each other. I forgot how nice it could be.”

“I hadn't.” Emily took the massage a bit lower. “I thought you thought about this when you were at work.”

“Oh, honey, I can't think about this at work. I have to... do it alone.”

“Aren't you alone at work, usually?”

“A different sort of alone.” Sandy inhaled Emily's scent. Clean, floral. Not at all dry and sandy like everything in that damn desert.

“I think about you too. When I'm alone.” It was a hush, a whisper to her ear. A moment later, she seemed shocked to have heard the words out loud, and she turned her head to the side. Fingers still traced along Sandy's back, but she couldn't look up.

“What do you think about?” Her own whisper, just up against Emily's rapidly pulsing neck. Flushed and sweaty already.

“I don't think I can say.” She squirmed her hips under Sandy.

Sandy felt the smooth material of Emily's skirt on her thighs, and shuddered just a little. “That's a shame.”

“I was always better at the show part of show and tell.” She glanced up, and offered a wide grin.

“Oh yes.” She matched that grin. A moment later, skilled fingers snapped her bra open. “Oh, you naughty thing.”

Emily giggled and carefully sat them up, until Sandy was perched on her lap. “But do you like it?”

“Of course.” Another kiss to Emily's exposed throat, and she licked along the underside of that cute jaw. A moment later, she relaxed her arms, and let the bra slide forward, and off her body. 

“In my thoughts, we're over there.” She glanced to the bed.

“What a coincidence. That's what happens in my thoughts too!” Sandy giggled and stood. Her breasts jiggled and flopped a bit as she all but ran over, and rolled onto the bed. A moment later, she posed on her side, one arm over breasts, covering the nipples, and the top leg angled above the other, pointed toes dug into the mattress and thick comforter. “Like what you see?”

“I always like it when you model for me.” Emily crawled right up next to her, and pressed a kiss to those thick lips.

“Well, let me model something a little... racier.” She stroked down her own undulating tummy, and tugged lightly at the lacy pink panties. “How about these?”

“I have a feeling you won't model them for long.” She had such pretty teeth, bared so slightly with that smile. “But I'd like to see.”

“Would you now? Well, you're so much better at the show part than the tell part. How about a little audience participation?” Sandy pressed her barely clothed body forward, and rubbed against Emily.

“Oooh? How can I help?”

“Why don't you lay on your back, and I'll show you just how I like to take these off.” She winked.

Emily flipped onto her back, maybe even too eager to let it happen. She laughed, her entire face lit with happiness. “Show me, show me!”

“I am, I am! Patience is a virtue.”

“Like you have patience.”

“I haven't jumped your cute little bones before this, Honey. That's the patience of a god, I think.”

Emily continued the laugh, and shook her head. “I think I have more patience.”

“Oh?” She moved over Emily, and thrust her hips forward, while she rolled the hem of the panties down a bit. “Putting up with me?”

“Not grabbing you sooner.”

“Oh, well, you can fix your mistake now if you want.”

Emily's hands found her plump bottom, and began to carefully peel the panties down from the back. “Can I?”

“Ooh, yes. Just like that.”

“I can think of other ways to... rectify things too.” Emily's face was nearly the same shade as Sandy's hair, but she was all smiles, even though every few seconds she tried to do sultry to various degrees of adorable success.

It didn't work usually, but that just made her more charming to Sandy. She leaned in, and pressed her lips tight to Emily's.

Panties down. Panties off. Panties no longer mattered, somewhere else in the room. Just like the bra.

Emily's hands guided her up, until Sandy knelt above Emily's open mouth. “Come closer.”

She could do exactly that. Sandy felt a flicker of laughter escape, a happy bubbly giggle at the fact she finally had gotten here with Emily. She crouched a bit, and sat over Emily's face. “Comfortable?”

Emily murmured positively against her slit, and pressed a tongue up inside. 

That tongue pressed into her slickness, and she rocked forward over it. When fingers spread her open a bit wider, she let out a low moan, and leaned for support over the headboard. “Who knew you were better at showing with your mouth than telling.”

Emily laughed against her, and continued to work her magic, with fingers that cleverly curled inside, and a tongue that circled the clit.

“Oh, Honey, you've gotta come visit me one of your days off. We'll have a nice time... back where I've got all my toys.”

Emily nodded eagerly under Sandy's thick thighs and cunt. She hummed a little, and gently nibbled at the swollen clit in her mouth.

“Honey, I'm not one for religion...” She rode down harder, and pressed herself against Emily's needy mouth. “But I'm reconsidering.”

Emily pressed a third finger inside, and moaned around Sandy's wet pelvis. 

“That's right, just like that.” More husky than usual, she whimpered and pressed her forehead down over the top of the headboard. “It must be all the sewing you do, that makes your fingers so smart.”

Emily broke contact for a moment, and smirked up with a moist face. “No, I'm just naturally skilled.”

“I accept.” She laughed softly, and worked back down over Emily's face. Back to work.

Emily's laugh returned, muffled by muff, and she renewed her licking and teasing with lips and just a bit of teeth.

It wasn't too long, but it felt so intense that time seemed to stretch out. Sandy panted, and moaned, and felt like she couldn't even find words to say how she felt. Just, soft sighs, and little whimpers, coated around the edges of words. More. Yes. Please. Emily.

She arranged herself to Emily's side, folded over on Emily, and cuddled her head in Emily's shoulder. “I should do that with you.” Fingers danced gracefully up Emily's belly. 

“Maybe. But right now, I just want to cuddle. I've been so exhausted from work lately.” Emily pulled the blanket up over them, and snuggled in. “I missed seeing you. I didn't know how much.”

Sandy snuggled closer. “Maybe later I can... taste your Honey?”

“I'd like that.” Emily kissed her, and stroked a hand through pink hair. “I think I'm down for a nap now, though.”

“All work and no play.” Sandy winked, and pulled the blanket higher over them both.

The sound of high, and low, giggles escaped and made it all the way to Haley's room.

Haley grinned, and put on another coat of pink lipstick. “That color works like a charm.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://stardew-nsfw-imagines.tumblr.com/ I'm dragon mod over here, send a prompt if you have something you wanna see. We get to them as quickly as we can.


End file.
